History for character I'm doing with Nickiiiiiiiiiiiiii
Family & Important People **Maternal Grandfather = Child of Ares - Abbott "The Fist" Williams, family goes back to the Crusades where his ancestors were assassins and members of the Templars **Mother = Child of Pandia - Melody williams **Man who took him = Child of Eris - Durand Broussard *Character Name **Birth name = Peter Williams **Name he was told was his and raised with = Lancelot Broussard *Birth **Born in England, raised in France After Greek times ended, their glory slowly fading as each year passed, the gods and goddesses became less and less known by mortals. It came to a point they could walk amongst them, and not even be known. It came to a point, that it was less unusual for the gods to sometimes pursue demigods, where they could be themselves and not pretend to be a normal mortal lover. Some lines would go on generation after generation, of demigods and god lovers. One such family line, eventually led to a child of Ares by the name of Abbott, he ruled a rather large empire of assassins for hire, his lineage going back to the time of the Knights Templar. No one really knows for sure why or how he manage to attract the notice of Pandia, some say he was accustomed to taking long walks by moonlight, others say he wooed her with the help of dark magic, the truth may never be known. Many people change when they father children, but not Abbott, having Pandia leave a baby girl on his doorstep didn't change him at all. For years he would try and turn her into an assassin like himself, he'd always hoped for an heir, and though having a girl disappointed him, he was determined to turn her into the heir he'd always dreamt of. Unfortunately, in Abbott's eyes, his daughter Melody would turn into a disappointment, she hated his way of life, all that he stood for. By the time she was 14, she was well aware of her demigod heritage, and monsters. Abbott had trained her well, but as far as the family business was concern she would have none of it. So finally one day in a fit of rage, he sent his daughter to camp, hoping maybe a few years without family or money, stuck at camp, would make her see the light. Instead she flourished at camp, and was happier than she'd ever been. When she turned 18, she chose to join the Hunt, and pledged herself to Lady Artemis. For a few years with the hunt, she was accustomed to hunting at moonlight, her favourite time to be out in nature. She caught the eye of a child of Eris on one of her trips to camp, and for months he pursued her relentlessly, but she always turned him down, staying true to the hunt. Soon though, on one of her outings by herself, hunting at moonlight, she met Aristaeus face to face. He was charming, vibrant, full of life, and she was instantly enamoured with him. Perhaps it was fate, destiny, tradition carried on generation after generation of giving birth to demigods, either way, she renounced her oath to Artemis, and had an affair with Aristaeus, leading to her having a beautiful baby boy she named Peter Williams. One might think the story was leading towards such a happy ending, but that was not to be. You see, her father Abbott had many enemies, some of whom were demigods. In fact the child of Eris she had been pursued by and turned down, was the son of a rival family of assassins. His father was dead because of Abbott, and he had sworn revenge. One day he came across a prophecy, a prophecy that insinuated his demise at the hands of the heir to Abbott. In piecing together what he believed the prophecy to mean, a few clues stood out to him. Things like the moon spurning the apple's advances, a child born on a night of dark, marked by the crescent's kiss.... He sent spies to watch after Abbott's family, and one reported back that Melody's child was born on the night of a new moon, the same woman who had spurned Durand's advances, and there was a birthmark on his right shoulder, shaped like the crescent moon. Durand was convinced this child was the child in the prophecy, so he decided to steal the child, and raise the child as a nephew, training him in the assassin ways, and would one day send the child to kill his own family. So on Durand's orders the child was taken, at a year old, ripped from his bed while his mother slept. Durand would raise Peter under the name Lancelot Broussard, claiming that he was his uncle, and that "Lancelot's" mother had died in childbirth, leaving him to be raised by his uncle Durand. It seemed plausible enough, and obviously as Lancelot grew, he had no reason not to believe this story. Lancelot's childhood wasn't an easy one, or your typical one. Durand drove him hard to learn all forms of fighting, hunting, stealth. His life was full of training from a very young age, never knowing anything but. At first Lancelot hated his life, as a young child, hated Durand, but over time it became all he knew, and his heart hardened with each beating, with each time his uncle ordered him to do horrible things to people he didn't even know. I won't bore you with all the details of his life, his "uncle" saw no need to send him to the "pathetic" camp half-blood, choosing to train him himself against monsters. Little did Lancelot know, but at 21 his life would change forever, upon meeting an up and coming female demigod assassin by the name of Katherine. Over the next 1 1/2 years, a few jobs would put them together, for reasons I can't tell you because if I did, then I'd have to kill you >:D Something stirred within Lancelot when he would spend time with Katherine, something that would take quite awhile before realising what it all even meant. In reality, seeing her, spending time with her, it was like seeing a bright shining light, at the end of a dark tunnel. Like she brought colour to a life he didn't even realise was dull and without. At the time though, she was quite young, only 16 1/2, and by the time she turned 18, they would be sent out on their own paths once again. Lately though, he's been bored with his rogue ways, and having never had the opportunity to see camp, he decided to run off against his uncle's wishes, and take some time to himself. He also decided he would help camp take a stand against the Broken Covenant, figuring they would need some older demigods to help train the younger ones against this new threat. SPOILERS' In reality, his reasons for going to camp were because he took a paid job to find and bring Katherine to some high paying clients that had a beef with her. He was to take her alive if at all possible, but how badly she was harmed in the process was up to his discretion, as long as she could speak and was breathing. He takes the job, though he's conflicted why. Part of him believes it's simply like any other high paying job, for the money and thrill of the hunt, but deep down something else has stirred in him. A longing perhaps, and maybe even a spot of jealousy that Katherine got out, escaped her life as an assassin.